Catalysed
by Saurasaurus Rex
Summary: Because some things happen too fast — like growing up — and sometimes one moment can change a lifetime. :: Four moments where everything changed: Rabastan and Rodolphus, Lily and James, Remus and Sirius, and Barty and Regulus.
1. Rabastan and Rodolphus

This collection in it's entirety is written for the Big Sis/Lil Sis Competition on HPFC.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, **Word: forgotten, Song: Lover of the Light by Mumford and Sons (inspired the ending)**, Item: candle, Emotion: grief, Sentence: You chose to break my heart.

Written by Lil' Sis Laura.

.

"Rabastan Lestrange." The words slip from pale lips smooth as silk.

Rabastan bows deeply. "My Lord."

A faint smile flitters across those pale lips as the Dark Lord looks Rabastan up and down. It's a cruel, possessive smile, and it makes Rodolphus want to take his little brother away, out of here, out of range. But then, that has always been his urge when it comes to Rabastan: shield him in a corner and don't let him get hurt. But this… Rabastan has a chance to _matter_, and Rodolphus will not be the one to take that away from him. He is undeniably _proud. _

Rabastan keeps his chin tipped low but looks up through his lashes, sees the faint smile and smiles back. For a moment, only a moment, Rodolphus thinks that's going to be it. There's an… innocence, in Rabastan's smile. When he smiles he looks manipulable, and that is weakness.

But then the Dark Lord speaks.

"You think you are prepared to be a Death Eater?"

Keeping his head tightly down, Rabastan murmurs softly, "I can only hope so, my Lord."

The cruel smile doesn't fade as the Dark Lord pulls out his wand.

"_Crucio._"

Rodolphus barely holds his position, wanting desperately to move to his brother, to stop this, but knowing he cannot. Knowing that attempting to stop it would only cause Rabastan more pain in the end, would only get Rodolphus involved as well.

Rabastan falls to his knees. His muscles lock, taut. A small whimper escapes his lips, and for the second time, Rodolphus thinks it is over. Thinks that Rabastan has failed, that his brother will die tonight.

But nothing happens. The Dark Lord continues to hold the curse and Rabastan remains curled tightly into a ball, still on his knees. He makes no more noise. For a moment, Rodolphus actually wonders if Rabastan has already died.

But then, much later, too much later, far later than any other potential recruit, the Dark Lord lifts the curse.

Rabastan collapses onto the stone floor, gasping for breath, his lungs struggling for air. His chest dips in and out in shallow, fluttering movements. Once more, Rodolphus is struck by the urge to go to him, but he restrains himself.

The Dark Lord rises from his chair and steps toward Rabastan. He stops, merely a pace in front of him, and lifts a foot. For a moment, Rodolphus thinks the Dark Lord may kick him. Instead, he uses the foot to tip Rabastan's chin, forcing the trembling man to look at him.

Rodolphus isn't sure what he sees in those eyes, but whatever it is, it pleases the Dark Lord.

"Your arm, Rabastan."

With visible effort, Rabastan heaves himself back on his knees and bares his left arm, offering it up. The Dark Lord's wand digs deep into the sensitive skin of his forearm and black lines bleed like paint from the point it contacts. Rodolphus knows from experience that the sensation burns worse than anything he has experienced before or since, but Rabastan doesn't make a sound.

Rodolphus feels his pride grow.

"Stand," the Dark Lord commands when he is finished. Rabastan rises on shaky feet.

This time the Dark Lord tips his chin with long, slim fingers, forcing Rabastan to meet his eyes once more. "Do not be caught unaware again."

It is undoubtably a command, and not one that should be forgotten. Not one that will be forgiven, Rodolphus knows. Not a second time. Rabastan murmurs softly, "I will not, my Lord."

The Dark Lord nods, letting go of his chin. "Good."

He turns around sharply and makes his way back to his chair, waving his hand in a clear sign of dismissal.

Rabastan keeps his chin tipped up as he exits the room, but Rodolphus knows his brother well enough to know that it isn't pride — it's a show. He wants to look proud.

He does it well. Rodolphus might almost believe it, if he didn't know Rabastan as well as he does.

Slipping out of the room after his brother, Rodolphus catches his wrist — the right one, of course the right one. "Rab…"

There is something in Rabastan's gaze that Rodolphus can't quite place, though. A sort of… fierce determination Rodolphus has never seen there before.

And Rodolphus comes, quite abruptly, to the realisation that his little brother is not so little anymore. Rabastan doesn't need babying anymore.

And that's slightly terrifying for Rodolphus. He doesn't know how else to treat Rabastan, honestly. It's scary to think that his brother doesn't need him anymore.

But Rabastan meets Rodolphus's eyes and then, after searching Rodolphus's eyes, escapes his grip and walks away.

And Rodolphus lets him.


	2. James and Lily

For the big sis/lil sis comp. As the big sister, I used the prompts pairing: James/Lily, color: green and the word: friends.

Allie, this is Sam.

.

Lily's hands shake as she opens the letter with crimson writing. She tries to prepare herself for what the letter might say because she knows what these letters are – death letters. But nothing can prepare her for the emotions that overtake her as she scans it.

Clutching the letter tightly in her hand, she can feel her friend's eyes on her as she flees from the hall without a word. She only stops when she reaches the Gryffindor Common Room. Before she can climb the steps of the dormitories, a pair of arms are wrapping around her waist. She twists in the arms, struggling to get loose, but her struggles only cause the arms to hold her more tightly.

"Shh," a deep, soothing voice murmurs in her ear. She looks up at her capturer, and sees James. She goes limp in his arms, sobs wracking her body as James rubs circles on her back. He doesn't say anything to her; he just holds her until her tears subside.

Nothing is said between the two for a while. But eventually, Lily whispers, "My parents. _He_ killed them." Her body shakes with anger, and tears threaten to fall again. "They are –," she breaks off before correcting herself, "were Muggles. They couldn't defend themselves. But hedidn't care about that."

She feels James shake his head. "No, he doesn't," he agrees softly. She glances up at him, her green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He wants to tell her that he's sorry about her parents. He wants to tell her that it'll be okay, but he knows that neither are things that she wants to hear right now.

"This isn't right," she murmurs. His sound of agreement goes unnoticed by her. "He needs to be stopped. He can't continue to go on like this, killing whoever he wants because they don't agree with his ideals." There's a long pause before she speaks again. "I want to fight him. I want to help end this."

"It's dangerous," he whispers. No matter how dangerous it is, James finds that he really can't tell her that she shouldn't. Because he knows her as well as he knows himself, and she's going to fight regardless of what people tell her.

A fierce look crosses her face. "More dangerous than just sitting around and waiting for him to come attack me? Because, if you don't remember, I'm a Muggleborn. I'm already in danger of that."

James has no argument for that. "You could get killed," he says after a pause. And by the tone in his voice, Lily knows that it isn't an argument to try and stop her; it's a statement to help her realize what's at stake.

"I could get killed if I do nothing. At least this way, I know that I'm doing what's right," she replies softly. "I just don't want him to kill any more innocent people."

Tightening his hold on her, he whispers, "I know, Lil. I know."

**A/n – so many thanks to Joanna for beta-ing this for me!**


	3. Remus and Sirius

**Pairing: Remus/Sirius**, Word: forgotten, Song: Lover of the Light by Mumford and Sons (inspired the ending)**, Item: candle**, Emotion: grief, Sentence: You chose to break my heart.

Written by Lil'Sis Laura.

.

Frank had passed the letter to them on the day of their graduation, with a small smile on his lips and the words, "If you want to be a part of it, open it. No one will blame you if you leave it sealed. Mind, you two are the only ones who _can_ open it. That one, anyway."

The envelope was smooth, creamy white parchment. It bore both of their names in a looping hand.

Two days later, after a whirl of graduating and moving, the letter lies in the middle of the counter, a little bit worse for the wear, but still intact. Mostly. Remus still can't figure out how Sirius managed to get candle wax on it.

Then again, there are an awful lot of things about Sirius that Remus still can't figure out. He's long since learned to just go with it.

Remus sits on a stool at the counter, staring at the letter as though it's going to burst into flames. He hears the thunk of a handle being turned and the tapering off of the shower. Minutes later, Sirius walks into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel, his long dark hair dripping in his face.

Remus doesn't react, and Sirius knows instantly that something is off. He rounds the counter and stands behind Remus, winding his arms around the werewolf's waist and resting his chin on Remus' shoulder.

"You can't tell me it's actually a decision," he murmurs.

Remus sighs.

"Sirius, I…"

But Sirius's eyebrows have narrowed. "What?" His voice is icy.

Remus twists his head, meeting Sirius' eyes, picking his words very carefully. "Sirius, I only mean to say that… Look, this is not the sort of decision you make lightly!"

"There isn't a _decision_ at all!" Sirius has let him go, has taken a step back.

The thing is, Remus understands. He understands that Sirius has spent his entire life fighting against Pureblood superiority and this is just a tangible representation of that. He understands that Sirius is brave and fierce and will fight for what he believes without concern for his own safety. But he also understands that Sirius is carelessly reckless, understands that Sirius will do stupid things for what he believes in. And he knows that Sirius is an idealist, and he will stop at nothing if he believes in his cause.

Remus is infinitely more prudent, and infinitely more selfish. He likes to weigh risks and benefits; he doesn't like to put a whole lot on the table. And he does not, by any means, subscribe to a utilitarian moral system. Remus places exceptionally more value on the lives of his friends than he does on the lives of strangers. They are _his_, they are his pack, and Sirius, Sirius is his... _everything_, is the closest Remus has come to being able to describe it. His Padfoot, his best friend, his boyfriend, his mate.

Remus cannot possibly fathom a situation where the reward would outweigh risking him.

So even though Remus believes that Voldemort must be stopped, even though he would willingly put his own life up for this cause that is worth it... he cannot bear to see Sirius do so.

But Sirius is Sirius: he is fiercely brave and infinitely stubborn. And he will never, ever consent to not fight for this.

Remus sighs again.

He slips off the stool and wraps his arms around Sirius, burying his face in his boyfriend's warm chest. "Promise me you'll be careful," he murmurs softly. "I couldn't bear to see you get hurt."

He feels the tension drain from Sirius's frame as Sirius understands. His arms come up to complete the embrace and he tucks his face in Remus's hair. "I know, Rem. Me, too. And I promise."

They stand intertwined for a long time, until the air has cooled the water on Sirius's skin and he pulls back, tips Remus's chin, and kisses him very deliberately. Then he reaches behind him and plucks the letter off the counter. "May I?"

Remus untwines his arms and takes the letter. He flips it over in his hands a few times, and then, in one smooth motion, he breaks the seal.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at 15 Stantonbury Avenue. _

_Burn this parchment immediately. _

Both of them read it, and then Remus sets the parchment alight and lays it on the counter.

Sirius winds his arms back around Remus. "I love you, you know?"

And Remus smiles.

"I know."


	4. Regulus and Barty

For the big sis/lil sis comp. I used the prompts – word: tears, word: insanity and phrase: forgive me.

Allie, this is Sam :)

.

The sounds of screams pierce the silent room. A girl – because Regulus knows that she is no woman, at least not by Pureblood standards – lies writhing on the ground, tears streaming down her pale face. The Dark Lord stands with his wand pointed at her, holding her under the _Cruciatus_ curse, his displeasure clearly showing on his face.

The curse is just a test, to see how much it takes to break a person before they start talking, to see how long they can handle torture. It's the very same test that Regulus underwent a few months beforehand. So Regulus knows that the girl has failed because she cannot withstand pain. Her recruiter kneels in front of the Dark Lord, his head bowed. "Forgive me, my lord," he murmurs. But Regulus knows that he will pay later.

For now, the Dark Lord turns toward Regulus. "And you've brought a recruit," he says. His voice is soft, but Regulus knows that he is to be respected.

Regulus steps to the side, revealing a young man. He's barely seventeen, with sandy blond hair, but he has an urge to obey, to be a part of something else, something bigger. Regulus doesn't have to remind him to bow. The Dark Lord smirks and Regulus nods toward the center of the room.

The young man moves toward the center of the room, and bows to the Dark Lord again. Regulus watches as the Dark Lord casts the curse on him. He can tell it's not the younger man's first time under the curse, because he bites his lips and falls to his knees, but he makes no other sounds. It should take months in order not to scream under the torture.

After a while, the Dark Lord lifts the curse, and the man shakily makes his way to his feet. "You will do fine," the Dark Lord says. "What's your name?"

The blond bows his head. "Crouch, sir. Barty Crouch."

The Dark Lord smirk grows. "Your father works for the Ministry, does he not?" he questions, drumming his fingers against his wand. When Barty confirms this, the Dark Lord nods and demands, "Hold out your arm."

Barty offers him a pale forearm. The Dark Lord presses his wand against Barty's skin, and Regulus watches as Barty tenses but never flinches. It takes several minutes for the Dark Lord to burn the Mark on Barty's pale flesh. Regulus silently commends him because getting the Mark is more painful than being under the _Cruciatus_ curse.

"Dismissed," the Dark Lord says when he finishes.

Nodding, Barty bows and murmurs, "Thank you, my lord." Regulus follows the younger man out of the meeting hall. Barty is standing just outside the door. He licks his lips, lapping up the blood that seeps out of the cut he made, and grins. And for half a second, Regulus can swear that he sees insanity dancing in Barty's brown eyes.

But he doesn't dwell on that as he presses his lips against Barty's. "You did well," Regulus murmurs softly. And Regulus can feel Barty's smile against his lips.

**A/n – so many thanks to my dear Nayla for beta-ing this for me.**


End file.
